DPad vs Minecraftia
by BlackDebockle
Summary: BlackDPad is just a regualr youtuber. After a long recording session he finds himself within the world of Minecraft. Though this land is different. Travel with him as he makes his way through the modded world of Minecraftia. Meet friends, foes and build your way up in this land. Will he stay and build his own world or endeavor hardships to get back home.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I was thinking. Yea I know its not healthy. Anyway I thought "Hey you know what I'm already in debt for two stories so why don't I also start on another one" ... Brilliant idea Shaun just brilliant. So yea enjoy this story and talk to you at the end. **

**WARNING: SHAMELESS PLUGINS INCLUDED! I REGRET NOTHING!**

"Hey guys what's up it's BlackDPad and I'm here playing some more Minecraft." After months of abscence on YouTube it was great to finally record again. Though I may still have been stressed for time I was determined to get this done. Over the course of my leave I somehow managed to go from 12 subscribers to 16. Now all you people may be like "Wow such fail," but to me it was an accomplishment. "I CALL BULLCRAP," I exclaimed while I watched my character get pummeled in the face by a lone arrow.

Wiping my brow I sighed, "Well everybody thanks for watching and cya next time. This is BlackDPad here signing off." A low rumbling sound disrupted my thoughts, "Dang I'm hungry." After going to my kitchen I retrieved a lemon muffin along with a soda and headed back to my computer. As I was about to bite into my muffin a dim brown glow radiated from the computer. "What the hell is that" The nearer I was to the screen the more I felt it pull at me. By now I was right in front of the screen.

A light airy feeling coursed through my body. The forgotten sense of relaxtion ran through my mind, setting it to ease. Closing my eyes I breathed in the cool air of my room. After moments of having my eyes closed I could sense that something had changed. The air smelled of flowers and grass instead of electronics and bed sheets. The usual carpet feeling replaced by that of shoes. Warily I opened my eyes. "WHAT THE HECK," I screamed.

The normal scenery of my bedroom had been replaced by that of the calming feel of minecraft. Quickly I ball my hand into a fist a slammed it into my face, the force knocking me back. "FUCKING DAMMIT!" Pain throbbed in my face causing me to wince. Sitting back up I watched as blood trickled out my nose onto the grass below me. "Well this is great. I'm actually in minecraft," disbelief had clouded most of my thoughts. "Ok might as well play this normally and get some wood." Walking of to the nearest tree I got ready to begin mining. Its birch wood bark showed a more intricate design then what would normally be seen in Minecraft. Without a second to waste I threw my fist as hard as possible into the tree.

Big Mistake. I heard it before I felt it. A loud cringing crack rang throughout the forest. Words could not express the hyteri I was experiencing. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" It was all I could do not to vomit at the bleeding mess of bones and bark which was my hand. Within my arm I could feel my bones shifting through the muscle.

Thankfully I had shred the nerves during the impact. Slowly I headed back towards where I had first opened my eyes. Besides the spattered nose bleed layed a dark green mountaineers backpack, my phone and black earphones. "When did those get here?" Opening up the backpack with my good hand I saw the clothes I was wearing before I got here, a book , a lemon muffin, and a soda.

"Wait if my clothes are in the bag what the hell am I wearing? Please don't let me be naked!" Running over to my phone I used the reflective screen to see myself. I wore a dark green hooded vest over a plain black shirt with navy blue jeans and converse. "..Holy crap this is my minecraft skins clothes," I exclaimed mainly baffled at this. Finally deciding to turn on my phone I realized that it was basically the minecraft hub.

It showed settings, my health and hunger, experience, and music, it even showed a crafting guide. "Well this is extremely helpful. Wait is my hunger full? Oh no this going to hurt." I watched as my hearts slowly refilled from four and a half to five.

Pangs of agony throbbed within my broken arm. The sudden rush of misery brought me down to the fetal position. Stuck in a cold sweat I did all I could to stay conscious, doubting that if I were to fail that I would wake up before nightfall. I looked at the phone, counting the seconds of pain before I was fully healed.

Tick by tick I just laid there until finally the pain had subsided enough for me to stand. Taking off my vest I used it as a towel to clean of the blood and sweat. Looking at the back I noticed that it an image of a D-Pad colored black. "Wow guess this really is my Minecraft skin basically."

Putting back on the vest I walked beack towards the tree. Blood still splattered the tree, the sight making me want to gag. "Hm I wonder if the book can tell me anything." Opening the backpack I reached for the book, its title reading "**Mods of Minecraftia**".

On the first page there was a list of the mods included. "Ok let's see: Web Display, Minecraft Comes Alive, Mutant Mobs, Mob Talker, Sim-U-Kraft, Evolved Mobs, Chocolate Quest, Hardcore Ender Expansion, Minecraft is Too Easy, McCray Furniture and a whole bunch of other mods mainly technology related." Sighing I closed the book and rubbed my forehead. "Well this is going to be a grand adventure now isn't it."

**Yea so freaking responsible. Yes before you guys get onto me I know I'm in debt for Icebound and Ender Fire. I'll try and get two chapters for each of those stories out during the weekend. After that all three stories will be updated simultaneously. Hope you enjoyed and please review for it would be a big help.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi hey guys how are you all? Anyway so yea I really don't have any updates for this story. Yep none at all. Wait I'd like to say that if there is a mod you think I should've added just PM me. Please send the name of it and a possible link to where I can find it. Oh yea finally all interactions with this story are from incidents with actual people. More so secenarios I've been in.**

Of all the mods listed I knew about majority of them. "My life here is going to be full of jank," I said my back against a tree. Reaching into my pocket I grabbed my phone and checked its features once more. "Might as well get started on the journey." I don't know for how long, but by the end of the day I had eight sticks, an apple and two saplings. "I hate you Minecraft is Too Easy,"I sighed staring down at the feeble supplies I managed to get.

Climbing up a tree I looked out across the vast landscape, the setting sun bathing the trees in light and the ground in shadows. "May I have a peaceful night," I said closing my eyes. I hadn't rested for long since when I opened my eyes again the moon was about a quarter of the way into the sky. "Seriously I couldn't even sleep through this jank."

Retrieving my backpack from a higher branch I jumped down from my only point of safety. Holding a stick in one hand and my phone in my other I traversed through the forest. The flashlight casting a horror game like beam of light through the branches of trees. The whole time I walked I could hear the zombies and skeletons wander, but none ever showed.

"Oh my fucking god an exit," I gasped darting towards the clearing. Before I could reach the opening I heard a sound, one that brought nothing but horrors to my mind. In front of the clearing was a spider, its glow red eyes looking for prey. Now normally in Minecraft I dislike spiders with a passion, but in real life I'm deathly afraid of them. If I was back home at my computer I'd be all like "Bring it you jank," but this isn't back home.

The spider was as tall as my knees and I didn't even want to think about it. "Ok step one, stop yourself from shaking like your phone on vibrate. Two calm your breathing so you don't pass out." Slightly lowering my heartbeat I looked at the spider. Despite the fear I was pissed, here I was so close to a nice reprieve and then this asshole comes out of nowhere. "Screw you, you fucking jank!"

My foot dug into the ground as I dashed towards the spider, the stick raised like a spear poised to strike the arachnid. The spider hissed as it noticed me coming. "Die in hell you little jank!" The spear stabbed through the spider's head, skewering it like a kebab. The spider's dying cry sounded as it legs curled up to its body. "Yea I did it! AAAHHHH!" Leaping back I yelled looking at the spider's body, all the fear that left my mind returning. I threw the stick on the ground and ran around the body towards the opening.

Once I had reached the clearing I found myself on a large windy moor. The barren plains were sported with sheep, pigs and other livestock. "I may just live the night like this," I said inhaling the crisp night air. Pulling out my phone and earphones I looked at them in my hand. "I wonder why I have my earphones... Nah that couldn't be the reason. That's a bit too weird, but then again this whole ordeal is strange." As I plugged my earphones into the phone I swiped across the screen changing it to the music tab.

"Wow...This is strange," all the music I had on my computer filled the music library. After a few moments I finally settled on a song. "1901 by Phoenix, great song for this occasion." As music began to play a laid down on the soft grass being blown by the wind. I stared at the sky my eyes closing halfway. Before closing my eyes it seemed like the world had sped up, a montage of clouds and leaves blowing across my sight, the moon making its speedy course across the sky. Finally I saw dawn begin to take hold.

"Ok that's cool. Hold on let me see something." I pulled out the mod book and flipped through the sugarcane paper sheets. "Here we are **Somnia mod- **_speed up time when resting_. Well that's useful." Warmth from the sun bathed the moor cleansing it of any corruption of the night, that is except for creepers. Getting up I looked across the clearing, scanning to see if I missed anything during the night.

About 100 meters away from me I noticed the rippling of wind across the surface of water. Breaking into a sprint towards the source of water I hoped desperately that it wasn't an ocean. Luckily I found it to be a small lake, its bottom lined with sand and gravel. "Great now that there's gravel. Hopefully I get enough flint to make some tools," I breathed.

Jumping into the lake I began to claw at it, digging for the precious material I needed. I didn't reach far until I was forced it stop. Looking at my hands I saw cuts and scratches bled from the sharp stones. "Man I forgot this isn't exactly Minecraft." Pulling out another one of my sticks I jabbed it into the gravel, pulling out whatever stones and flint that came loose.

After 30 minutes I had 6 pieces of flint. Suddenly my pocket began to vibrate. "What the hell," I said taking my phone out from my pocket, the icon of a mailbox blinking constantly. "An e-mail...well this is the most normal thing ever." Opening the window I began to read it over, "Hello BlackDPad my name doesn't matter right now, but I've been watching you."I rolled my eyes, _"Of course someone has been watching. So cliché," _"I see that you are vaguely familiar with some of the modifications added to this world. I have attached some things which I feel will help you. Lastly I have to say that you are not the only human in this world. And humans aren't the only being in the world either. Have fun and try not to die."

I looked at the message, a mix of happiness and worry filling my thoughts. "Yes! So I'm not stuck here alone!" The pure thrill of this news made everything seem worthless. "Though what's the attachment," I pulled up the email once more and clicked the paperclip symbol for attachment. White text flashed on the screen "4 wood planks added to inventory". Gasping I began screaming like a fangirl. Finally after 2 days in the wild, I had some leverage against the game.


End file.
